Under the Sheets Draco Malfoy: The Climax
by kagschannold
Summary: The second part to Under the Sheets: Draco Malfoy. Done out of request. Rated M for smut.


**Under the Sheets: The ****Climax**

**Summary: It's been an hour, at least, but you and Draco have melted into your own dimension. Rated M for smut. **

**I am rather embarrassed to have written and posted this, but due to request, I decided to write this conclusion. Well, climax**** xD. I do not own Harry Potter, but, if I did, well… this should explain a little more of my deeply perverted side.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh… oh.<em>" The moans leave your mouth like a second language.

He kisses the inside of your thigh, while simultaneously tweaking your left nipple between his fingers. His breath shoots up through your core, you try so hard not to squirm, but you find it hard. Every little touch has become that much more pleasurable.

You never liked foreplay, but, for this one occasion, you are willing to succumb to all he requests of you. In an instant, you surrender your body to his hands, to his mouth.

He is naked now, and you are still not. _Not completely_. That one, lone, little pair of black panties still stands in Draco's way, and the thought of what's inside leaves him hungry, needing. You are willing to part with those panties, you wouldn't mind if he ripped them apart and tossed the remains over his shoulders. Anything to unsheathe you, anything to feel him _inside_ you.

Oh, it pains you that he persists on teasing every inch of you. His kisses on your thighs, it's like a drug, You want to soak up all this attention, and withdrawal is not an option.

As the hand leaves your breast, Draco looks up at you, for a second, and then crawls on top of your body. His weight is against you, when you take his lips onto your own, and kiss them with so much passion that your ears start to buzz. He mutters something beneath his breath, but you heard not a word of it. You are entirely too aroused to care about anything else… and he is _still_ taunting you.

You kiss, you bite, and occasionally, you lean down to lick his neck.

It's only when he slides his fingers _there_, that you moan louder than you had been previously. The door is still wide open, and it was granted that _someone_ had heard the two of you already. He works you, sliding those fingertips along the little nub at the top. The pleasure itself is too much, your flower feeling more sensitive with each passing second.

You _hate_ this teasing. You hate it, but despite how you feel, you _take_ it. The sheets beneath you are wrinkled, and grasped in between your fingers, You wrap your legs around Draco like you had earlier, and you buck your hips up at him. Oh, god, you just want to feel him, you want him to show you just how _needing_ he is.

He, too, is moaning, only because what you're doing sounds so devilishly intoxicating. It makes him drunk. You have him right where you want him.

It's not long before you already start to feel your climax, when Draco falls onto his back and coaxes you with his eyes. Glady, you oblige and your thighs cradle his sides. You're _so_ close to his organ that it makes you shudder violently. He reaches up and takes hold of your hips. Down, he pushes you, and those inches, they slip inside of you.

Yes… Yes, that's what you wanted all along.

The whine from your throat takes over you, and your head falls back, until you can see the ceiling above you.

Draco starts to push and pull you. You're both moving together, making love, and with each thrust he puts into you, you feel as if you can conquer the world.

His moans are so overwhelmingly delicious.

Now, you move a little faster. His fingers press into your waist, then lower, until he is holding your buttocks hard.

"_Oh… god…_" He breathes. You see his neck, exposed, and he lump where his Adam's Apple starts. His eyes are closed, and jaw clenched.

On top, your supple breasts slightly bouncing, you lean a little closer to Draco, and you breath heavy. With your hands, you forcefully lift his head, and his eyes open halfway. He looks at you with a curiosity, and you, like he had, throw yourself onto the bed.

Draco growls.

He is, once again, penetrating you, thrusting harder than you had been in your dominance. His chest rubs against yours, teasing your nipples, and warming your skin. He moves so fast, that you have to hold onto him for leverage.

Closer, you feel so close to your end, that you can taste it.

It seems too soon, but, the clock on the wall tells you otherwise.

Draco bites your neck harshly. He wants you to climax, he wants to feel your surrender with his, and he wants you to moan so loud that the whole _world_ can hear. Surely, there is no other girl he wills to do such things with. Not when you're around.

In, out, harder, _faster_. You can't help but match his thrusts in a sexual rhythm. He moans short, his voice more than you can take. The very sound of him is pushing you over your edge.

Just when you thought it couldn't feel _better_, he does something with his hips, a sort of circular motion. He does it several times, followed by a thrusting motion, in which he stops for but a second each time.

"_Yes… Draco._"

"Come… come…"

And you do, so much so, that you nearly tear the fabric of the sheets with your fingernails. Down, Draco tumbles, having already succumbed to his end. He kisses your temple, the sweat of his chest mixing with yours.

_We're in a mess babe, your more is less babe. _

**Note: Ahem. I am rather embarrassed. **


End file.
